howtosurviveazombieoutbreakfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Survival Techniques when facing the zombies
This is based off the old zombie of head shots only to kill it. Clothing Preferably you should wear skin tight clothes. The less of you the zombie can grab on to the better. If you do want to wear body armor apply these general rules 1:Is it easily removable? This is essential if you are out of ammo and a zombie is on your armor, being too stupid to move to your exposed areas. 2:Is it lightweight? You never want to die of exhaustion in the middle of the infected area, keep moving but keep protected. 3:Are their pouches? This means easier access to the items you are carrying. 4:Is it customizable? If you cut a few slits in polyester fibers it provides a suitable carrying for two handed weapons on your body as long as you jury rig it so the weapon won't fall out. Weapons;Grading System, 1-10 Handguns: Contrary to popular belief everybody does NOT know how to use a handgun and will resort to aiming wrong and blowing the head off a fellow survivor. One thing they are good for is as a secondary, if a zombie is grabbing you it takes no skill to put the gun to the temple and pull the trigger. 3 unless you have experince then a 5 maybe. Preffered pistol: Beratta M92FS, fifteen round mag, nice sights and good weight. Shotguns:These are adequate gun for the close quarter skirmishes of a building. The only down side is there is hardly any range, a max of eight shells on most versions and are usually pump action. Although the shotgun is highly useful for blowing several zeds of their feet, the chance of getting a headshot will be slim. 5. Preffered shotgun: Stryker, twelve shells; double than the normal pump action shotgun, semi auto, good sights and nice range. Sub Machine Guns:Completly forget about these, the chance for a headshot is next to nil, there isn't enough range on it, and the most common thing a person would do is hold down the trigger wasting precious ammo and nothing will have died except for you. Overall, if you have nerves of steel (don't think you do. if you do you will be able to kill a living person out of sheer boredom) you might have a chance if you set it on single shot. 1 period. Preffered SMG: H&K MP5, nice stock, stability is great, and it has the option of attaching ACOGS or silencers and stuff. Assault Rifles:Apply everything on SMGs to the Assault Rifle class, albeit on a smaller scale. Military veterans have it drilled into their brains to use these. If you do, make sure it has a single fire option. 5 maybe a 6. Preffered AR: Kalishnakov AK-47/74, it is a bit heavy but the chances of you damaging it or jamming it is close to nil, nice sights make it simple to use, and it has the option of attaching things like bayonets, M203s etc. Rifles: Rifles are the best choice for surviving the zombie apocolypse. Nearly all rifles come with scopes or easily obtained, all rifles have a fairly decent range and you are forced to make each shot count. 10. Preffered Rifle, H&K PSG1, nice range, semi auto, nice weight, durable, easily maintaned. Light Machine Guns:Discount these entirely, you won't hit a damn thing. 0. Preffered LMG: FN SAW, i just like it if i had to choose one. Knives:Knives make it too up close and personal, giving you more of a chance to be bitten. 1 for the other uses of it. Preffered knife: any tactical or combat knives, preferably 13". Melee Weapons:Same as knives except for some cases like the crowbar or a axe. 1-6 depending on the other uses it can preform. Preffered melee: Crowbar, you can stab through the eye socket or break its neck and get into crates. Shelter Shelter ranges from many different things, the tin dwellings in Third World Shanty towns, to the military complexes thrown across America and other countries. When the zeds arrive you need to make sure you have a basic eight foot wall around the shelter just in case, vegetable plants for large sieges, and an outhouse for when the water finally cuts off giving you a place to go number two at. inside the dwelling preferably you should have a steel frame around the door and several locks on it to stop them from knocking it down. the windows should have steel frames also and the highest strength glass you can get out there. All bathtubs sinks and toilets should be filled with water so you don't have to worry about dehydration for the first six months if you drink a certain amount a day. Survivors Dealing with fellow survivors is a challenging prospect, they might have been driven mad from the constant howls from the zeds, they could really just be after your food or shelter, but this doesn't mean you should be paranoid about everyone. Develop a trusting relationship before you go and send them on a scouting run before you let them in, for all you know he has stolen all your ammo, food, and left your gate open. Vehicles Vehicles should mainly be used as barricades against the gate to your shelter, but the use of certain vehicles can help clear out an infected hive immediatly, such as the armored truck, zombies can't get in, you can make holes to put your weapons through and pull the trigger. A couple basic rules that apply to vehicles are: 1: Is it fast? For when you need to evade the hordes of hungry zombie thirsting for your flesh 2: Is it fuel efficient? This is needed because otherwise you won't really be going anywhere because of lack of gas. 3: Is it quiet? For not alerting the hordes of zombies. 4: Can it withstand lots of punishment? You know, falling down hills, surviving landslides, keeping zombies at bay from ripping you to millions of tiny pieces. Category:Refrences